Dream Come True
by HaeHyuKyu Aegya
Summary: Akhirnya Donghae&Eunhyuk NC'an #summary gagal# HaeHyuk couple, sligh YeWook. Review please Mian krna kcapean Kha salah liat, jjur Kha naro FF ini di radet M, tpi kok mlah di Rated T. Sorry, Kha juga manusia yg bsa salah


Title : Dream Come True  
Author : Kartika2412 #in twitter  
Part : 1 of 1 (One Shot)  
Pairing : HaeHyuk, slight YeWook  
Rated : M  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff, SEMUT, NC

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, M-preg, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.

Warning: Ini FF NC pertama Kha, diharapkan yang membaca cukup umur #gk tau diri# Yang gak suka YAOI dan NC mending klik tanda 'back' di layar komputer anda. Kalo masih ngeyel Kha gak tanggung jawab atas dosa kalian, karna buat FF kayak gini Kha jauh lebih dosa. Isi sama judul gak nyambung==" Mianhae kalo kurang HOT ataupun asem NC'a #deepBow  
Ngetiknya aja Kha masih gemeteran-"  
Tanks to eunnie-eunnieku yang udah ngajarin bikin NC XD

Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk akhinya NC'an #summary macam apa ini-_-

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

_**'Sepi'**_satu kata itulah yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Dorm Super Junior. Kalian tentu tau Super Junior bukan? Jadi Kha tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan. Kalo gak taumah NDESO namanya #plak

Tapi keadaan dorm tersebut tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan yang kosong, menyisakan pasangan YeWook dan HaeHyuk. Terlihat pasangan HaeHyuk sedang duduk bersantai diruang TV dengan kepala Eunhyuk yang bersandar didada bidang Donghae dan Donghae yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Dan yang menambah kesan romantis -menurut Donghae- yaitu Donghae yang terus membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Eunhyuk, menghirup aroma yang memabukkan dari tubuh sang uke. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tetap terfokus dengan film yang ditontonnya sedari tadi.

"Hyukkieee~" suara Donghae yang terdengar sexy di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil lebih menyenderkan punggungnya didada Donghae, tanpa mengetahui seringaian dan pikiran kotor Donghae.

"Aku mau..."

"Ah sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar," ujar Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Donghae lalu berlari kearah kamarnya.

_'Selamat! Untung aku bisa kabur dari ikan Makpo itu'_ batin Eunhyuk.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara samar-samar dari kamar YeWook _couple_. Karna penasaran Eunhyukpun mendekat kearah pintu tersebut dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kayu yang kokoh itu.

"Aish kau niat tidak melakukannya?" terdengar suara Yesung dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Dan hanya mendapatkan balasan lesu dari Ryeowook, "Tentu saja! Bukankah aku yang mengajak _hyung_ lebih dulu!"

"Oke mari kita mulai sekarang _chagi_~~" suara Yesung terdengar sanggat menggoda.

"Tapi pelan-pelan ya _hyung_, aku sudah lama tidak mencobanya," terdengar lagi suara Ryeowook yang sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan. Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan itu mulai panik dengan _dongsaeng_nya yang polos itu.

_**'Senyap' **_keadaan kamar YeWook _couple_ senyap tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menguping dari luar mengeryitkan dahinya.

Eunhyuk semakin menempelkan kupingnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya, berusaha mencari tahu keadaan di dalam kamar YeWook _couple._ Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari Donghae berjalan kearahnya. Niat Donghae untuk memanggil dan memeluk sang kekasih diurungkannya karena melihat posisi Eunhyuk yang mengiurkan dimatanya. Dengan badan yang sedikit condong kearah pintu, muka yang cemberut dan bibir yang mengerucut imut karna gerutuan-gerutuan kecil dari bibir _sexy_nya.

_**'Glek' **_Donghae bersusah payah menelan air ludahnya melihat posisi Eunhyuk yang meminta untuk dijamah.

"Aish sedang apa mereka didalam!" sunggut Eunhyuk.

"AAKKHHH!" terdengar suara pekikan Ryeowook dari dalam kamar tersebut. Sehingga memecah keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi dan membuat Eunhyuk yang menguping kaget bukan main. Eunhyukpun terjengkang[?] kebelakang, namun sebelum tubuh rampingnya mendarat dengan mulus dilantai ada sepasang tangan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan matanya dan mendapatkan Donghae yang sedang menatapnya 'lapar' namun juga menyiratkan perhatian, "Kau berhutang padaku karna telah menolongmu!" ujar Donghae sambil menyeringai

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi kau tidak ikhlas untuk menolongku Hae?"

_**'CUP'**_ Donghae menyambar bibir Eunhyuk dengan cepat, melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu imut.

"Kuanggap ¼ utangmu lunas," ucap Donghae sambil mendirikan tubuh Eunhyuk dan mencolek pipi Eunhyuk

"Hae~~" rajuk Eunhyuk ketika mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut dari Donghae. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau..."

"Akh sakit _hyung_!" ucapan Donghae terpotong karna mendengar(lagi) rintihan Ryeowook.

"_Mian chagi_, habis ini susah sekali masuknya. Euh lubangmu sempit sekali," racau Yesung tak jelas.

"Hiks sakit _hyung_ hiks," mulai terdengar isakan dari Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memandang satu sama lain, mencoba mendeskripsikan keadaan didalam kamar tersebut. Donghae terlihat menyeringai, Eunhyuk yang melihat seringaian terpahat diwajah tampan Donghae sontak melebarkan mata.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti arti seringaian Donghae segera membuka kamar YeWook.

"Euh pelan-pelan..." ucapan Ryeowook terpotong ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _hyung_ manjanya itu yang membawa pertanyaan, "Ryewoook kau tak..." pertanyaan Eunhyuk terpotong ketika melihat keadaan YeWook _couple_.

"Ya kenapa denganmu Eunhyuk-_ah_?"

"Eh! _Hyung_ kalian sedang melakukan apa? Kenapa dari tadi terdengar suara rintihan dari luar," ujar Eunhyuk tertunduk malu ketika melihat pasangan YeWook yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya dengan keadaan yang masih utuh -jauh dari perkiraan Eunhyuk-

"Yang kita lakukan? Aku hanya membantu WookyKU untuk memasang anting-atingnya. Dia kesulitan memasangnya karena sudah lama dia tidak memakai anting tersebut yang menyebabkan lubanya menyempit. Sehingga Wookky menjerit ketika aku memasukkan anting tersebut," jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah ku kira kalian..."

"Kau kira mereka sedang apa Eunhyuk _chagi_?" ucap Donghae menyela ucapan Eunhyuk sembari kemasuki kamar YeWook dengan santai.

"Aku... aku kira kalian sedang melakukan 'itu'," ucap Eunhyuk dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Itu apa _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Ah lupakan perkataan Eunhyuk oke! Dia hanya bercanda," ucap Donghae dengan menarik -menyeret- tubuh Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar YeWook.

Mungkin karna pasangan YeWook terkena OCC yang sengaja Kha buat demi kelancaran FF ini, maka mereka hanya mengangkat bahunya karena tak mengeri maksud ucapan _ancovy_ Super Junior tersebut.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

Setelah terjadi insiden kecil di kamar YeWook tersebut, pasangan HaeHyuk kembali menonton TV yang sempat mereka tinggalkan tersebut.

"Hyukkie kau masih memiliki hutang padaku," ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"Ukh, kau sangat perhitungan!" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkun bibirnya imut.

Donghae yang melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya langsung lepas kendali. Di ciumnya bibir Eunhyuk lembut, Eunhyukpun tak nenolak ciuman tersebut.

"Eung," terdengar lenguhan dari mulut Eunhyuk di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Semakin lama ciuman Donghae semakin panas dan brutal. Donghae menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Eunhyuk bergantian. Donghae menjilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk dengan seduktif. Meminta akses untuk menjelajahi gua hangat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Donghae langsung membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat Donghae memasukkan lidahnya dengan mengajak lidah Eunhyuk untuk bersaing.

Donghae memegang tenguk Eunhyuk agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya meremas ujung kemeja Donghae, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tercipta karna ciuman mereka tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa lama ciuman mereka berlangsung, hingga Eunhyuk merasakan sesak dan memerlukan oksigen. Eunhyuk mendorong dada bidang Donghae. Donghae sedikit mendesah kesal karna aktifitasnya di ganggu, namun juga dia tidak tega bila Eunhyuk kehabisan nafas karnanya.

"Hah hah hah," deru nafas Eunhyuk terdengar tidak beraturan, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya berusaha mencari oksegen tambahan. Donghae yang melihat betapa menggodanya Eunhyuk langsung berniat menyambar bibir Eunhyuk yang memabukkan itu.

"Tunggu Hae! Apa kau ingin melakukan 'itu' disini?" tanya Eunhyuk malu-malu dan lebih tepat disebut bisikan.

"Euh HyukkieKU mulai nakal rupanya!" goda Donghae sambil mencolek dagu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kelihatan gelagapan menaggapi ucapan Donghae tersebut, "Eh, bukan itu maksudku Hae!"

"Mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita di kamar _chagi_," desah Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya ber'blush'ing ria.

"KYYAA," terik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menggendongnya _bride style_ ke arah kamar mereka. Eunhyuk meronta dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Ya! Turunkan aku IKAN JELEK!" teriak Eunhyuk, namun Donghae tak mengindahkannya.

_OOOoooOOO_

Sesampainya di kamar Donghae melemparkan Eunhyuk kearah ranjang mereka. Eunhyuk terlentang diatas ranjangnya, tak menyadari tatapan Donghae yang lapar. Eunhyuk yang menyadari tatapan Donghae tersebut segera membangunkan dirinya dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae yang melihat reaksi Eunhyuk itu hanya menyeringai dan merangkak ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hae, a.. aku baru ingat aku ada jadwal KYAA!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menarik tangannya lalu dengan sigap Donghae menarik serta tubuh Eunhyuk dan meniban tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Janji dengan siapa Eunhyuk _chagi_? Euh apa kau akan pergi!" ucap Donghae sembari menjilati pipi _chuby_ Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan desahan agar tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

"Mendesahlah, karena suaramu sangat seksi _chagi_!" desah Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Kau yang meminta Hyukkie _chagi_!" ucap Donghae tegas lalu meremas junior Eunhyuk yang masih terbalut celana.

"Eunhhh Haeee," desah Eunhyuk

Sedangkan Donghae menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung melahap bibir Eunhyuk dengan ganasnya. Donghae menekan tenguk Eunhyuk berusaha mendapatkan manis yang bersumber dari bibir Eunhyuk.  
Entah karena apa tercipta sungai kecil yang bersumber dari mata Eunhyuk. Donghae yang merasakan pipi Eunhyuk basah segara melepaskan tautan mereka. Donghae tercengang melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis.

"Maaf apa aku menyakitimu Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya dan berakhir dengan mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk.

"Hiks aku takut Hae hiks! Aku takut setelah kita melakukan 'itu' hiks kau meninggalkanku!" ucap Eunhyuk disela ucapannya.

Donghae tertegun(lagi) mendengar jawaban dari sang pujaan hati, "Apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Donghae yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, bukan aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," ralat Donghae.

"Tapi aku takut, rasanya sangat sakit Hae!" tutur Eunhyuk polos.

"Dari mana kau tau rasanya sakit Hyukkie? Hyukkie apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain?" syok Donghae mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Selama ini dia belum pernah menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu! Aku pernah mendengar ringisan Leeteuk hyung saat mereka -KangTeuk- melakukan 'itu'!" ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Tapi aku dan Kangin _hyung_ itu beda _chagi_. Apa kau tak lihat badan Kangin _hyung_ itu lebih besar?"

"Tapi '_ABS_' mu sangat besar dan kokoh Hae," ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi memerah.

"Euh pacarku manis sekali! Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya!" gumam Donghae dan langsung menyambar bibir Eunhyuk.

Donghae terus mencium bibir Eunhyuk secara intens. Saat Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya, tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung menyelipkan lidahnya, mengapsen deretan gigi putih Eunhyuk. Lidah Donghae terus meliuk-liuk di dalam mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah nikmat mendapatkan perilaku dari sang kekasih. Setalah sekian lama mereka berciuman Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Donghae menjilati bibir bawahnya karna melihat pemandangan sexy di bawahnya. Eunhyuk dengan bibir merekah, karna dihisapnya dengan kencang dan muka yang merona menambah kesan manis di wajahnya yang sudah manis dari asalnya[?]

"Mari kita mulai chagi~~" desah Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk yang sukses membuat empunya kuping bergidik ngeri.

Donghae menjilati kuping Eunhyuk dengan lincah, tangan kanannya mulai menyusup di balik kaos putih tipis Eunhyuk yang mulai basah akibat keringatnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus perut rata[?] Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meliuk-liukan tubuhnya saat menerima perlakuaan Donghae tersebut. Dan menyebabkan 'junior' mereka berdua yang masih dibalut celana saling bergesekkan dan membuat sensasi aneh dan nikmat yang baru mereka rasakan. Eunhyuk melingarkan tangannya di leher Donghae sedangkan Donghae kini tengah sibuk memberi _kissmark_ disekitar dagu Eunhyuk. Donghae menyeringai ketika merasakan 'junior' Eunhyuk mulai menegang di bawah sana.

"Sepertinya ada yang mulai terbagun," goda Donghae.

"Hae," ucap Eunhyuk malu.

Donghae yang menerima reaksi malu-malu dari Eunhyuk justrus makin semangat menggoda Eunhyuk.  
Donghae menekan pinggangnya kebawah sehingga membuat 'junior' mereka terhimpit. Dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Eunhyuk mendesah.  
Bosan dengan dagu Eunhyuk yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tanda kepemilikan seorang **Lee HyukJae** atas **Lee Donghae**. Lidah Donghae mulai turun menjamah leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang bersih tanpa noda.

"Akh, Hae~~" desah Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menggigit leher Eunhyuk.

"SSShhh eunghh," kembali terdengar desahan Eunhyuk saat Donghae menghisap lehernya.

Donghae terus membuat _kissmark_ di leher Eunhyuk, tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan Donghae membuka kaos tipis yang Eunhyuk gunakan, Donghae yang merasa kesulitan untuk membukanya langsung merobek kaos tersebut.

"Haee~~" Eunhyuk protes karna kaosnya di robek oleh Donghae.

Donghae kini beralih menjilati _nipple _Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang. Donghae terus menjilat dan menghisap _nipple_ tersebut secara bergantian seperti seorang bayi yang haus dengan air susu ibunya, tangannya yang nakal mulai mulai turun keselangkangan Eunhyuk, mengelus 'junior' Eunhyuk yang masih dibalut dengan celana. Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut terus saja mendesah.

"Euhh, Hae!" desah Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mulai memasukkan tangganya kedalam celana Eunhyuk dan sedikit meremasnya. Donghae yang tidak sabar segera membuka celana Eunhyuk hingga kini keadaan Eunhyuk _full naked_. Donghae memperhatikkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan seksama.  
Eunhyuk yang terbaring tanpa busana, wajah merona, bibir yang sedikit membengkak karna ulahnya dan jangan lupakan 'junior' Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri. Donghae menjilati bibirnya dan muncul seringaian dibibirinya. Apa lagi melihat 'junior' mungil Eunhyu yang sangan sesuai dengan wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Hae jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku.. aku malu," ucap Eunhyuk.

…:::HaeHyuk:::…

"Euh Hae terus _fash_ euhhh _terrr_," racau Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mengulum 'junior' Eunhyuk dan tangan Donghae yang terus memelintir _nipple_ Eunhyuk membuatnya terus mendesah karna nikmat.

"Akhh Haee aku euhh ngg mauu AKHHH," racaunya dan seketika itu lahar putih keluar dari lubang 'junior'nya. Tanpa rasa jijik Donghae menelan semua cairan tersebut.

Setelah habis semua cairan tersebut Donghae segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Euhnyuk yang matanya terpejam. Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan langsung membuka matanya dan melihat wajah mesum Donghae.

"Hae aku lelah~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak boleh berhenti _chagi_, karna kau harus menidurkan 'adik kecil'ku ini yang sudah terbangun karna ulahmu," ujap Donghae sambil menyodorka 'junior'nya persis didepan wajah Eunhyuk yang membuatnya merona.

Ketika tangan Eunhyuk ingin menyentuh 'junior' Donghae, dengan sigap Donghae menari 'junior'na dan membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa, "Kau ingin ini?" seringai Donghae yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan polos dari Eunhyuk.

"Memohonlah padaku chagi!"

"Hae~~" ucap Eunhyuk manja dan Donghaepun tak bisa menolak saat tangan Eunhyuk menggenggam 'junior'nya yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari punya Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memulai aktifitasnya dengan mengecup kepala 'junior' Donghae sehingga membuat siempunya menggeliat resah. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan lidahnnya, lalu di jilatinya kepala 'junior' Donhae dan menjilati batang 'junior' Donghae tanpa mengemut 'junior' Donghae tersebut.

"Hyukie masukkan," titah Donghae namun Eunhyuk tetap meliuk-liukan lidahnya dan sesekali menkan 'junior' Donghae dan memmbuat mengerang frustasi. Donghae yang tidak sabaran menarik kepal Eunhyuk dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk mengulum 'junior'nya itu. Eunhyuk yang menerima gerakan dadakan dari Donghae tersebut tersedak.

"Akhh," seru Donghae ketika merasakan 'junior'nya hangat dalam mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat reaksi nikmat dari Donghae segera menaik-turunkan kepalanya.

"Hyukkie eunghh kauuu fassterrr," racau Donghae, Eunhyukpun semakin cepat menaik turunkan kepalanya. Donghae yang merasa 'junior'nya berkedut-kedut segera menarik 'junior'nya dari dalam mulut Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

"Tenang _chagi_ karna aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya didalam mulutmu. Tapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam lubangmu," desah Donghae yang mendengar desahan kecewa eunhyuk. Mendengarkan perkataan Donghae sontak wajah Eunhyuk kembali dihiasi rona merah.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk, lalu dibukanya paha Eunhyuk lebar-lebar. Terlihat _rectum pink_ Eunhyuk yang sudah berkedut-kedut seakan-akan ingin menelan benda yang dekat dengan _rectum_nya.

"Eeungg," leguh Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mengesek-gesekkan 'junior'nya di _opening_ Eunhyuk. Tubuh Eunhyuk menggelinjang dan tidak tenang karna sedari tadi Donghae hanya menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodaku Haee~" ujar Eunhyuk manja.

"Kau yang meminta _chagiayaaa_!" Ujar Donghae dan langsung mendorongkan 'junior'nya yang berukuran tidak wajar itu.

"AKKHH," teriak Eunhyuk ketika benda asing menerobos _rectum_nya. Donghae baru memasukkan ¼ 'junior'nya namun Eunhyuk sudah menjerit.

Tubuh bagian selatan Eunhyuk bagai terbelah-belah, rasanya sangat menyakitkan-untuknya-. Tanpa bisa dibendung air mata Eunhyuk kembali turun. Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk kemudian turun ke kedua klopak mata Eunhyuk, "Apa aku menyakitimu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat jelas sedang menahan kesakitan. Eunhyuk mngeleng lemah.

"_Ne_!" jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae menarik kembali 'junior'nya dan menyisakkan kepalanya saja yang terbenam di _rectum _Eunhyuk. Dengan sekali dorongan, Donghae meyentakkan 'junior'nya sehingga juniornya tertanam dengan sempurna di _hole _Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan ketika merasakan _rectum_nya dibelah oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

Donghae mendiamkan 'junior'nya tertanam di _rectum_ Eunhyuk, memberika kesempatan untuk _rectum _untuk beradaptasi dengan 'junior'nya yang –mungkin- akan terus menjamahnya.

Eunhyuk mengoyangkan pinggangnya seolah memberi tanda untuk Donghae agar segera menyelesaikan permaianan mereka. Donghae yang mengerti langsung memaju mundurkan 'junior'nya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan.

"Hae _fasshh tehhreeerrr_," racau Eunhyuk yang mulai dikendalikkan nafsu. Donghae menyeringai mendengarkan permintaan Eunhyuk tersebut.

'_**clap clap clap'**_ terdengar suara paha mereka yang saling berbenturan karna dengan brutalnya Donghae memaju mundurkan 'junior'nya.

"Euh Hyukkiehh lubangmu sempit sekali," racau Donghae.

Eunhyuk meremas _seprai _ranjang mereka, "Euhh Haee akku engg mauuu kelu …ar," ucap Eunhyuk susah payah.

"Keluarkan _chagi_!" seru Donghae

"HAEEEEE!" dan bersamaan dengan itu keluar lahar putih yang membasahi dada bidang Donghae serta perut Eunhuk.

Donghae berhenti sejenak membiarkan Eunhyuk merasakkan organismenya. Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Donghae sudah kembali menggenjot _rectum _Eunhyuk

"Eunghh Hae akk..u euh le..lah!" ucapnya, namun Donghae tak mengindahkannya. Eunhyuk hanya pasrah menerma perlakuan Donghae.

"Euhh," terdengar desahan dari Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menemukan tempat sensitif Eunhyuk dan menumbuknya terus secara berturut-turut sehingga Eunhyuk tak berhenti mendesah. Ketika dirasakkan 'junior'nya berkedut-kedut Donghae semakin menaikkan _tempo _gnjotannya.

"HAEE~"

"HYUKKIEE~" secara bersamman Donghae dan Eunhyuk mencapai organismenya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu, dengan posisi mereka yang masih seperti semula dan 'junior' Donghae yang masih bersarang digua hangat milik Eunhyuk.

Enhyuk mengeutkan keningnya ketika merasakan 'junior' Donghae yang bersarang pada _rectum_nya masih berdiri dengan tegak. Bukankah biasanya sehabis _organisme _''adik kecil mereka akan tertidur?

Jangan tanya Kha kenapa? Tanyalah dengan Donghae!

"Hae bagai… KYAA!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mencengkram pinggang Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat diatas 'junior' Donghae yang masih berdiri dengan tegak. Bagaikan jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Donghae mengangkat pinggang Eunhyuk memberi kode untuk Eunhyuk agar menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Euhhh," desah Eunhyuk ketika dihempaskanna tubuhnya kebawah dan membuat 'junior' Donghae menyentuh titik _sensitive_ Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali menaikkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Eunhyuk terus mendesah karna sensasi yang dirasakkan. Ketika Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuhnya keatas Donghae justru memundurkan tubuhnya. Dan ketika Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya, Donghae menganggkat tubuhnya sehingga 'junior' Donghae terus berbenturan keras dengan dinding _rectum_ Eunhyuk. Dan membuat keduanya mendesah.

"Euhh Haeeee, pun…yamu memm euhh besarr…" racau Eunhyuk masih dengan posisi menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di posisi tersebut.

Eunhyuk menegang sehingga _rectumn_ya menyempit. Membuat Donghae kelimpungan. "HAAEEEE!" teriaknya ketika mencapai orgamisme yang keduanya. Tubuhnya melemah dan terkulai kebawah.

"AKKHH!" pekik Eunhyuk ketika 'junior' Donghae menyentuh ujung dinding _rectum_nya.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae terus menggenjot tubuh Eunhyuk karna dirasakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya. Digenjotnya Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Haee, fashh …terr," ucap Eunhyuk frustasi karna mendapat perlakuaan Donghae yang lepas kendali, namun membuatnya nikmat itu.

"Eunghh hahhh hahh," Donghae yang mendengar desahan Eunhyuk semakin lepas kontrol dan menusukkan juniornya secara brutal dan tentu saja Eunhyuk kelimpungan menerima aksi Donghae.

Sekali hentakan Donghae menusukan 'junior'nya sampai menyentuh dinding Eunhyuk.

"HAEEE!" "HYUKKIE!" teriak mereka bersamaan ketika mencapai organisme mereka dengan menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing.

"Hah hah hah hah," terdengar deru nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Hae~ bisa kau keluarkan punyamu itu? Aku sesak," ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu. Tapi Hei bukankah mereka baru saja melakukan _sex_? Kenapa _myoulchi _ini tetap malu!

"Tidak bisa _chagi, _karna kita belum selesai," ucap Donghae dengan nada mesumnya.

"Tapi pinggangku sakit Hae~ Nanti bila aku tak bisa jalan bagaimana?"

"Aku bia menggendongmu,"

"Tapi…" belum selesai Eunhyuk berbicara, Donghae sudah menarik Eunhyuk untuk nungging[?]

Eunhyuk hanya pasrah meladeni nafsu Donghae yang sebesar lautan[?] itu-,-

Donghae terus menggenjot Eunhyuk tanpa ampun, dan jangan lupakan tangan kanan Donghae yang sedang mengocok 'junior' Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang cepat, dan tangan kirinya yang digunakkan untuk memelintir _nipple _Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Mulut Donghae juga ikut ambil bagaian membuat _kiss mark_ di punggung mulus Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah terus menerus. Dan sudah ntah yang keberapa kali Eunhyuk menyemburkan lahar putihnya, membuat dunianya di kelilingi dengan warna putih.

"Hae leeebihh cepp…pattt," ucap Eunhyuk susah karna Donghae terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun.

"Hae~~ akuuhh ingin…"

"_Togetherrrr babbyy,_" desah Donghae.

Bersamaan dengan itu mereka mencapai puncaknya. Nafas mereka memburu. Donghae sesekali mengecup puncuk kepa Eunhyuk yang berada di pelukkannya. Sepertinya Donghae akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak mala mini, karna mendapat _energy_ baru.

"Hae sesak, bisa kau keluarkan punyamu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi merusak _moment romantis_ yang sudah Donghae buat.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Donghae tegas sembari menarik slimut yang berada dibawah kakinya. Dengan sigap Donghae menutupi tubuh _naked_ keduanya.

"Haee~" rengek Eunhyuk ketika permintaanya tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae.

"Aku sudah tidur _chagi_!" jawab Donghae sekenanya. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_**Cup' **_ Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat membenamkan kepala Eunhyuk didadanya, "Diam atau kau akan mndapatkan hukuman," seringai Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mengerti arti hukuman itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi dia juga tidak menolak menyenderkan keplanya di dada Donghae (ー`,´ー"). Tak lama pasangan HaeHyukpun mulai tertidur karna lelah.

_OOOoooOOO_

Dilain kamar terlihat dua _namja _yang wajahnya pucat pasi karna terus mendengar desahan-desahan dari kamar HaeHyuk tersebut. Dan tak lupa tonjolan yang mulai terlihat dibalik celananya.

_Namja _imut aka Ryeowook itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Yesung berdiri dengan tampang bodohnya.

"_Hyung_~~~ Aku ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_! Sepertinya mengasikkan," ucap Ryeowook yang semakin terjerumus OOC yang Kha buat #plak

Sedangkan Yesung?Tentu saja dia langsung menyeringai mendengar ucapan RyeowookNYA. Dan dengan sigap Yesung memanting tubuh Ryeowook keatas ranjang mereka.

**~EnD~**

┣┫A┣┫Α┣┫A┣┫Α┣┫A┣┫Α┣┫A┣┫Α`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini ƪ(^▽^)ʃƪ(^o^)ʃ

Sumpah Kha bingung, gak ngerti, dan gak bisa bikin FF NC kayak gini..

Mian kalo kurang HOT dan jelek FFnya maklum baru pertama bikin NC -_-

_Oke_, sekarang wktunya Kha nagih **REVIW **buat reader yang udah ngejar-ngejar Kha SUPAYA POST ff INI~

Kalo hasilnya kurang atau ngerasa pingin ngebash atau flame boleh kok^^ asal itu ditujuka untuk Kha, bukan untuk pairing disini….

Wah sambutan FF Trouble Love memuaskan, Kha nunggu sampe targer reviewnya udah pas Kha post Chap 2nya..(✿◠‿◠)

Oh iya yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya, Kha sngat cinta review, karna review itu asupan buat Kha #jiah

Jangan luppa follow Kartika2412 ya~~

**No Edit, Jadi bisa kaih tau Kha dimana kesalahannya?**

**::KhaHee::**


End file.
